


Possessive

by LacyLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyLove/pseuds/LacyLove
Summary: Adrien Agreste was not a very jealous man.But he may be just a tad possessive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing, it's a short thing but it's my thing and I like it!

It shouldn’t have bothered him. It really shouldn’t. Marinette could handle herself perfectly fine without him swooping in to “save” her like some white knight. And besides, it was just two dudes talking to her...and getting closer by the second...with that scummy look in their eyes that was begging for them to get decked right in the teeth!

Ok maybe it bothered him a little bit

“Aw geez,” Alya whined from their table at the food court “not this again.”

“I’ll go get her” NIno offered, pushing his chair back to stand. Adrien stopped him, his face smiling a little  _ too  _ brightly.

“Don’t worry about it” he said in a honeyed tone “I’ll take care of it”

Nino was genuinely too surprised to answer, so he simply scooted his chair back up to the table and let him go.

Adrien walked casually toward the little scene, not wanting to cause any unnecessary alarm. One of the intruding men spotted him but disregarded his presence as nothing more than some average shmo. He would’ve gotten offended about it if it didn’t make his next few moves that much sweeter.

“Hey Mari” He called over the low roar of the crowd. She turned her head toward him, her blue eyes almost glittering in the light that poured in from overhead. Without as much as a word to her two admirers she bounced her way to his side, fire red skirt trailing behind her.

“H-hi Adrien! Was there something you needed?” In actuality, he really didn’t think too far past this point. His original plan was to just swing his arm around her and walk back to the table, leaving those guys completely blue-balled. But that face! It should be completely illegal at how utterly adorable she looked with her light freckles dotting all along the bridge of her button nose and above her cherub cheeks.

And then a rather  _ compelling  _ idea came to mind. It was ballsy, and hell it really might not work but go big or go home right? (Though he’d really like to go home with her on his arm right now)

“Marinette” He started, shooting her a dazzling smile. He didn’t think her face could get any redder, but he’d be happy to try “I was wondering if I could ask something of you”

He took notice of the bewildered look on her face “Well sure, anything for a friend!”

“Well see, that’s the thing” He laughed, his smile taking more of a pitied look. Poor girl was not gonna be ready for his next statement

“I was actually hoping we could be more than friends. Like, perhaps, I could take you out sometimes?”

He had to stifle a giggle from the gaping look she was giving. After a moment of silence, he began to grow nervous. He really couldn’t be sure if Marinette liked him so this was actually a shot in the dark for all he knew.

“I-im sorry,” He sputtered out “I guess I shouldn’t have assumed that you were into me-”

The tackling hug left him unbalanced...but the passionate kiss left him speechless.

Marinette eagerly threw her arms around his neck, cuddling him close. And without barely a second thought, she melded their lips together, pouring years of yearning into every moment. Adrien overflowed with matching emotions and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pressing back into her kiss.

The moment was palpable and he could feel everyone’s eyes on them. On any other day he’s be filled to the brim with embarrassment.

But of course today was not like any other.

Adrien decided to give the people a show and leaned Marinette back in their embrace. He even managed to slip in his tongue, mingling his lemonade flavor with her much sweeter strawberry one. It was as if the world had completely fell away from them and in their silence was unhinged bliss.

He pulled her back up to her feet, her hair slightly mussed from him holding onto her head. They had goofy bright smiles on their face, cheeks a vibrant pink.

“UM, w-wanna go to my house?” Marinette stuttered breathlessly “to just...you know...hang out?”

Excitement bubbled up from his belly but he did his best to compose himself “but what about Nino and Alya?”

An empty soda can punched Adrien in the arm. “Don’t chicken out now! We’ll be fine!” yelled Alya from the other side of the food court.

With no other permission needed, the two doting lovebirds started their way out of the galleria.

But not before they had to pass the trio of, let’s say, ‘suitors’

With a deadly look emanating from his jade-green eyes and a smug, triumphant smirk on his face, Adrien exuded the very essence of an alpha-lion.

And as he brushed shoulders with the one who had ignored him earlier he whispered a single phrase that left their blood boiling.

_ “Mine” _

Because Adrien Agreste was not a very jealous man.

But he may be just a tad  _ possessive  _


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't meaning on adding to this work but a darling commenter asked me to do a sort of "Side B" version of this story and I am a lady of the people so here ya go!

She wasn’t bitter

“Wooow Chat Noir! I knew you had to be strong but this is certainly a surprise.”

What was there to be bitter about?

“I know right! you wouldn’t think it with how skinny I am but I’m actually quite built.”

They were superheros. Of course there would be fans and admirers, comes with the territory.

“I wonder if would be too much of a problem to ask to maybe...see how built one day?”

And I mean what does it matter if Chat wants to shack up with some hussy fan, completely disregarding the YEARS of sexual tension between them.

“Not a problem at all, dear citizen! I’m always up for a opportunity to show off.”

It’s not like  _ HE’S  _ ever offered to show  _ HER  _ his body before (Not like she’s ever asked either).

“Fabulous! Here’s my address if you ever wanna make an ‘after hours’ visit.” Chat cheerily tucked the scribbled slip of paper into his belt pocket. You could practically see the scorch marks etching their way to the back of his skull.

“Oh and Chat dear.” This time both heroes tuned their ears to the fans syrupy sweet voice. Ladybug watched in abject horror as the scantily clad redhead bounced her way up and pecked Chat right on the lips.

“Thanks again for the save”

Not even the demons in the pits of hell could ignore Ladybug’s screaming mix of disgust, frustration and LOTS of rage.

Chat Noir leapt up to the rooftops above, a goofy grin seeming tattooed on his face “Sorry for the wait my la-...what happened to the chimney?”

Ladybug yanked her foot back out of the brick and stone column “There was a bug on it...I killed it”

“Killed is a bit understating it isn’t my lady?” He said, examining the sizeable hole leading down into some poor guy’s apartment.

“That hole is gonna be the least of your problems in a minute” She muttered viciously under her breath.

“Say again my lady?”

“Nothing kitty” She huffed “Nothing at all”

She turned to run off somewhere (really just anywhere that WASN’T with him) before he took hold of her wrist. She tried her best not to look him in the face, she really did! But when she saw from the corner of her eye, his ears flattened against his fluffy blonde hair...she caved.

“Listen I’m sorry for-”

Laughing...he was laughing at her. As soon as she fully turned her body around she could plainly see that his ears weren’t flat from his hurt feelings THEY WERE FLAT CAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO HOLD IT IN!!

“The hell are you laughing at!?” she demanded as he stomped her foot onto the gravel

“Nothing, Nothing it’s just...you do not wear jealousy well do you my lady?”

….

“Mommy, what’s that in the sky?” A little girl asked, tugging gently on her mother’s skirt

The woman looked up toward the white, cottony clouds and witnessed a thin black figure soar through the air like a harpoon, slamming right into the eiffel tower

“That, my love, is what you will want to do one day when the one you love says something not so lovely”

….

“Damn, you survived” Ladybug clicked under her tongue.

Chat painfully hoisted himself back onto the hot roof “NINE LIVES BABY!!”

“Whatever, and I am not jealous”

“THAT ME SHAPED DENT IN THE THE TOWER SAYS OTHERWISE!!!”

“I simply feel that it is unprofessional to accept personal invitations from civilians”

Chat stretched out and sat up against the brick railing “You mean like all of those late night visits you take to Adrien Agreste’s house”

Ladybug grimaced at his cheshire like smirk from seeing her tense up “S-spying on me now minou? You trust me that little?”

“Just like a woman, cats have many secrets” he said, waving his clawed finger in a “mysterious” fashion.

“So what’s your point?”

“That you’re a hypocrite that can’t face her own jealous emotions?” The sharp pain in his shin told him that his lady might not have liked that statement “I MAY NOT DIE BUT THAT STILL HURTS YOU KNOW!!!”

“I’m playing you the world’s smallest violin”

“Christ you’re impulsive.” Chat whined, rubbing his sore leg “And besides you’re overreacting. It’s not like I was going to actually go over there.”

“Yea and I’m the owner of a multimillion dollar fashion label”

This time there was no witty remark from her crime fighting other half. She looked down at him, thinking that she may have gone too far. To her surprise, her curious gaze was met with one mixed with annoyance and maybe...a hint of hurt. Ladybug’s heart tightened in regret, she hadn’t meant to offend him.

Her thoughts were quickly cut short as Chat gripped her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. Even the tips of her pigtails flushed a cherry hue as she flailed her arms around wildly.

“W-what’s your damage, you damn stray!? You know perfectly well that we can’t, under any circumstances-”

Ladybug froze at the feeling of his leather gloves over her cheeks “Bugaboo...shut up for minute ok?”

She didn’t even realize the fact that she had nodded until he spoke up again

“I admit that I am not perfect. I am overly cocky, far too jokey, and I take most things with a grain of salt. But if there is one thing on this earth that I am always serious about it’s you. It doesn’t matter how many ‘invites’ I get from other girls, which coincidentally is a lot more than I would’ve expected-

“Kitty”

“Right! Anyway, I turn them all down. Every last one of them, because I am your Chat Ladybug. Always have been, always will be.”

Ladybug’s face stilled glowed red but it was a far softer hue, this time from anxious joy than shame. “Do you really mean that Chat?” She asked, he face tucked into the crook of his neck.

“I’m not a liar either buginette. Plus, I tremble in fear at the idea of telling you anything different.”

Bell-like giggles sung softly into his ears, he nearly melted in relief ‘there’s my favorite giggle-bug’

They shared a tender moment for a while, just quietly holding each other and enjoying the sound of their beating hearts.

“And just for future reference you can always just ASK to see my body. No need for all the theatrics”

But obviously Chat couldn’t be sincere for too long, could he?

“W-what makes you think it has ANYTHING to do with t-that!?” Ladybug stammered out, clinging to Chat’s suit tighter so he wouldn’t have to see her red-faced expression.

His low chuckle reverberated deep into her heart “You’ve seen me get invites before, but MIRACULOUSLY you get pissed at the one time you happen to hear the possibility of showing myself to another girl. Funny how that adds up so nicely huh?”

Ladybug punched him in the shoulder “Ugh you’re so arrogant”

“You say that buuuuut” His voice slithered lowly into her ear, leaving a sensual shiver to ricochet through her body “I can tell you’re dying to see, aren’t you?”

She swallowed down her pride,  _ hard.  _ She may never get this chance again, might as well go for broke.

“And if I say that I am?”

His smirk only spread. It spread until it was a full Cheshire style grin, filled with all kinds of naughty thoughts she would have to revisit later.

“I am nothing if not a dutiful pet my lady. Your word is my law”

She looked him dead in his perfect green eyes. He wants to play pet? Then she had no problem  _ playing master.  _

“Chat Noir, you are never to accept invitations from other girls ever again. Keep your eyes solely on me and never stray from my side. Clear?”

Chat broke out in a beaming smile, overflowing with boundless love and adoration “As clear as your dazzling eyes.” 

Ladybug returned his smile with a shining one of her own. He was a cocky cat but she’d be damn if he wasn’t hers.

“Now are you sure you wanna pass on the whole ‘strip’ thing? Offer still stands.”

At first she was gonna say no. Get all bright faced and lob him off a building again. But then she remembered the little slip of paper stuffed inside Chat’s belt. A devious smile of her own began to form on her typical angelic features 

“Chat, I'd like to make a little evening rendezvous?”

* * *

 

Notre dame had just sung its final tune by the time Analise walked out onto her balcony. It was finally midnight. She was clean, finely dressed and well prepared for any late night visitors that may come lurking her way.

And as if god had plucked him down there himself, her knight in gleaming black armor came prowling up on the roof across from her room. Analise shook her red hair free from it’s tie and pulled loose the string holding her silk robe closed, exposing her risque lingerie ever so teasingly.

_ ‘Dinner time kitty cat’  _ she mused to herself

But Chat came no closer. He only sat patiently on the ledge, idly dangling his legs and entertaining himself on whatever game was on his phone. In all actuality he really just looked bored at the whole situation, as if her presence was just an idle piece of scenery along with the rest of the paris skyline. 

Needless to say this was NOT the scandalous midnight rendezvous she was envisioning.

Suddenly Chat shot up straight in his seat. Analise breathed a sigh of relief. Clearly the poor thing just  _ didn’t know  _ that this was her address and was only now picking up on his blunder. It was an honest mistake really. Analise composed herself and posed erotically over the railing. Maybe NOW he’ll finally realize the tasty treat she was practically gift wrapping him.

Ever so quickly, however, that meal was tossed straight into the garbage.

Chat’s tail basically wagged behind him as Analise watched Ladybug casually meander her way to Chat’s side, perching herself beside him on the railing but facing the other way.

Jealous rage bubbled up in the pits of her stomach as she watched Ladybug sweetly scratch underneath Chat’s chin and behind his cat ears, all the while chat is just blindly purring into her touch, delighted by her very presence.

Analise could feel her hands grow numb from squeezing the iron railing too hard. That should be  _ HER  _ dammit!

But ladybug had only begun her villainous torture. That hussy wants a show? Ladybug would love nothing more than to deliver. She is a lady of the people, after all.

Pouring all of her lust and love into one moment, Ladybug slid in close to her favorite cat and pressed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. Not wasting any time Chat smoothed his hands over the curves of her back, tilting his head for better access. Ladybug even made sure to add insult to injury, sliding her hands down his broad chest and taking the zipper with her, exposing a glorious trail of moonlight kissed skin.

Analise was on the verge of going bald from all the rage inducing hair pulling she was doing. She wasn’t sure if Ladybug knew she was there but one thing was certain, she didn’t care either way.

And then the final nail in the coffin was stuck in with reckless abandon. Ladybug, paris’ finest role model, the woman all little girls dreamed to be like one day…

Flipped a citizen off

Deliberately and directly flashed a citizen (A “fan” even!) her middle finger.

Analise rushed inside, slamming the door behind her in fury.

“You hear something my lady?”

“Can’t hear anything over the sound of your moans mon minou”

Ladybug returned to her intimate session with a newfound vigor with only one thought flitting through her mind.

_ Jealousy is such an ugly color on her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these poor two dum dums. Don't they know that the easiest way to handle competition is through good old fashioned roman death battle? silly love birds

**Author's Note:**

> Touching other people's things is a no no yea?
> 
> Also SUPER SHAMELESS PLUG TIME LET'S GO!!!!  
> Soooo for those that like my style of writing I SUPER suggest checking out my first LONG pic "Rocking the cradle" BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY if you fall in love with that (which crazily enough a lot of people have) then I really wanna pimp out my "Foul Play" fic that one's a lot spicier if that's more your taste ;) (Warning: Must read at least half of Rocking the cradle to really enjoy foul play)


End file.
